


sunday

by orphan_account



Category: Batman v Superman, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Blood, Drabble, M/M, Religious Themes, Smut, man how the hell do tags work for this fandom, tbh im just posting this to see if the fandom is alive, this is v short and cryptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bruce wayne was an angel. he had bruises flourishing on his cheekbones and wounds on his torso that never healed because his blood was ichor and ichor burned.in which bruce is an angel, i guess





	sunday

**Author's Note:**

> listen i had religion classes in like third grade so i have no idea how angels work so hey

it’s not sunday morning. lex sleeps through sunday mornings. lex drinks through sunday mornings. lex fucks through sunday mornings. lex spits out blood on sunday mornings. they don’t exist.

lex is fairly sure angels walk among us, but not as people see them. people think of them as beings with wings and halos and light. occasionally, one or two like that would come up, and lex was quick to break their wings and snap their halos and drench their clothes in blood. mostly, they mixed in with the night, had fangs and their mouth tasted metallic. they brought violence with them, their energy was chaotic, shadows whirling around them and consuming everyone near them. but they were angels nonetheless, and the darkness around them contrasted starkly with their inner light. 

bruce wayne was an angel. he had bruises flourishing on his cheekbones and wounds on his torso that never healed because his blood was ichor and ichor  _ burned. _ it burned everything it touched, burned his skin and made sure his cuts were impossible to suture.

so lex dug into them, and his fingers burned, and he smeared blood all over bruce wayne. his tan skin mixed in with red mixed with brown and green and yellow and purple and his crystalline blue eyes didn’t fit in with that picture. 

“lex,” bruce mumbles. “stop.”   
he doesn’t care, not really, if he wanted lex to stop he’d stop him. lex is biting him, drawing blood, his hands are roaming and bruce’s skin is burning but it’s a different kind of burn, sharper,  _ wrong _ , it stings and doesn’t leave completely, stays as a faint, dull pain until bruce feels numb and then it starts all over again. bruce isn’t sure where lex is going with all this, he’s sucking constellations into his chest and all bruce can do is stay there, feeling numb, numb, numb. he’s tired and doesn’t know how this all started but the pain is keeping him awake and responsive and maybe lex knows what he’s doing. 

so bruce tries to be a little less yielding and kisses lex back, says his prayers into his skin, indescifrable, incomprehensible, lex shudders at the soft touch of his lips. he’s kissing lex’s neck and lex is moaning bruce’s name and bruce’s skin is burning because all of this is a sin, he’s worshipping a non-believer, he’s kissing his chest and lightly biting his shoulder blades.

lex grabs a fistful of his hair, pulls him up with an easy gesture, it’s easy because bruce is so compliant in all this,  _ oh everything’s so easy when you’re broken down and desensitized from a life of violence, everything’s so easy when you’re tired of having a complicated life _ , doesn’t make a sound, pushes him down, to in between his legs.

and no, bruce isn’t kneeling, but it’s as if he was, when it comes to sin it’s all the same. and with the expertise of someone who shouldn’t have an expertise, bruce is quick to leave lex a mess, making him groan, his name is spoken in tongues; demons are growing in his blood,  _ was it worth it, was it worth it, was it w o r t h it?  _

but lex’s voice is sweet and offers a false resemblance of home. and bruce's skin is burning and his wounds don’t heal and lex’s hands are cold, why are they cold, always cold, and lex holds him, and places his hands on bruce and it’s  _ soothing _ . bruce falls asleep with tears on his face and his skin lit on fire with only lex’s embrace to ease the pain. there’s blood smeared over his body and his shoulder blades have deep cuts on them and there are shadows wrapping around his wrists. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on my tumblr @expensivemstks if u want to


End file.
